There has been known a technology for increasing, in an electric vehicle for driving four wheels by individual motors, when a temperature of a motor for a left front wheel, for example, exceeds a permissible temperature and a driving force is consequently reduced while the vehicle is turning, a torque of a left rear wheel in order to maintain the yaw moment of the vehicle (see JP 2005-204436A).